legacy of ryukotsusei
by general zargon
Summary: ryukotsusei was killed by the second son of the demon lord inutaisho, but that's not the end of the story. R&R! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

General Zargon: hi there new story!-starts waltzing-

Ryuuketsu:-is trapped in a closet-oh god not again!

General Zargon: yes again!-evil laugh-

Ryuuketsu:-blinks- I think I'm rubbing off on you

General Zargon: oh my god!-jumps out the window that was left open-

Ryuuketsu:-sweatdroppes- um the author does not own inuyasha and enjoy the story!

General Zargon:-from outside- ow my back and enjoy the chapter!

In a certain valley the rocks looked blown apart and there were craters from huge blasts among these strange things a giant corpse lay still in the bottom of the valley but this wasn't any body, this was the body of ryukotsusei the great dragon that ultimately caused the great dog inutaisho's death, and yes the same ryukotsusei that met his death at the hands of inutaisho's youngest son, inuyasha and that's where out story begins in a village not far from the valley of ryukotsusei……

A young girl no more than 5 or 6 was backed against the wall as a much older man loomed over her "how many times have I told you to keep quiet when someone talks to you!" the older man boomed as he struck the young girl across the cheek the girl whimpered and said "I'm s-s-sorry" the man just punched her in the ribs and walked out of the hut towards the village.

The girl got up crying and stumbled out of the hut towards the one place where she knew there was someone who would listen to her as she stumbled along the path towards the valley outside of the village, as she was about to reach the top of one of the peaks that framed the valley she wondered what she would find there and wondered if there really was a terrible dragon in the valley, gulping down her fear she looked shyly over the peak to see what looked liked a battle ground and the body of a giant dragon lying there motionless.

Ryukotsusei's body may have been slain but not his spirit and that is how he knew that someone was approaching 'what is someone doing here?' he silently asked himself as he concentrated on seeing who it was and to his surprise there was a small young human girl sliding down the one of the peaks that framed the valley towards him, when the girl reached the bottom she stumbled and fell on her face she slowly got up so ryukotsusei could see that there was a deep purple and blue bruise on her cheek 'how did she get those?' ryukotsusei wondered idly to himself and the girl finally made her way over to where ryukotsusei's head lay motionless.

When the girl finally made it to where the long body ended in it's head she hesitated then with a certain nod sat down with her back being supported buy ryukotsusei's jaw "you look like a good listener to me" the girl said a matter of factly 'what the-?' ryukotsusei thought as she said this 'why is she talking to me?' he wondered and the girl continued "you look like a dragon to but I think you're a good dragon not a bad one" again she said this with certainty if ryukotsusei could have laughed he would have 'if only she knew' ryukotsusei thought and the girl said something else "my names hibiki and I'm pretty sure I know what your is" ryukotsusei thought 'hibiki huh? Nice name for a human' and the girl continued to talk to him for hours until the sunset.

Among the thing that the girl, hibiki, told ryukotsusei was where she got the bruise on her cheek, apparently her father had been abusing her ever since her mother died 3 years ago and that she lived in a village not from the valley where he lay, "well I have to go now see you tomorrow ryu! Bye!" hibiki said as she happily left the valley and ryukotsusei to his thoughts 'ryu? Oh well nice kid' ryukotsusei thought idly and for once his spirit fell asleep while thinking of tomorrow.

General Zargon: wow that didn't take long

Ryuuketsu:-looks at chapter-what in the name of god is that?

General Zargon:-eyebrow twitches-it's the chapter why?

Ryuuketsu: it sucks! Eep!-dodges gunshot-

General Zargon:-aims shotgun-die you BTARD!-shots gun—DIE!

Ryuuketsu: ahh!-runs for his life- R&R so he won't kill me!Ahhh!

General Zargon: R&R!-chases after ryuuketsu-die!


	2. remembering

General Zargon: yay! Chapter 2!-Does the Macarena-

Ryuuketsu:-sweatdrops-oh for the love of god stop dancing!

General Zargon:-pouts-oh alright-stops dancing-enjoy the chapter!

Ryuuketsu: yeah enjoy the chapter

Hibiki sighed as she stared at the ceiling of the hut 'why does daddy have to be so mean all the time' she thought as she rolled over to face the wall that faced towards the valley of ryukotsusei 'it's been a few days since I went there to see him' she thought as she realized she'd been going there without fail for the past 2 days at sunset.

With a sigh Hibiki continued to think about the valley 'the valley of ryukotsusei, the great dragon' Hibiki sighed again as she slowly got up and opened the sliding door so she could step out and quietly shut the door behind her as she turned around to breathe in the nightly fresh air.

Hibiki silently made her way to the forest that bordered the village 'it's so peaceful out here, no wonder mommy liked it so much' she thought with a sad sigh as she ,unconsciously, made her way towards the valley bordering the village while remembering who told her about the dragon in the valley.

-------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman with long black hair, like hibiki's, looked up from where she was sewing as a little girl ran up to her and hugged her "mommy! Look at the flowers I've found!" for emphasis the little girl proudly showed her handful of flowers.

The girls mother laughed and said "they're very nice Hibiki and I think you should have a reward for finding them" Hibiki cheered and sat on her mothers lap as she put her sewing to the side "this story is about a great dragon that lived in the valley, right outside this village" hibiki's mother began and then said:

"his name was ryukotsusei, the great black dragon, he was very powerful and one day a great battle raged between him and inutaisho, the lord of dogs, and inutaisho managed to seal ryukotsusei to a side of the valley where he then slept for 2 hundred years until one day an evil demon released him to try and control him and make him do bad things.

Then a brave half demon came and fought with ryukotsusei to try and slay him, the battle was fierce and much blood was shed and blows exchanged, and finally the half demon turned ryukotsusei's own power against him and thus ended the battle, but I am sure that ryukotsusei will one day return"

Hibiki's mother finished the story just as another village girl came up to them "hikari are you still telling that ridiculous story that someday the dragon in the valley will come back to life?" hibiki's mother laughed and said "I can hope"

--------------------------End flashback------------------------------------------------------------

Hibiki sighed but then froze in her steps as she heard something in the woods but then it stopped so Hibiki shrugged and continued to walk away until a shrill scream split the air and torches were lit as men rushed from the hut towards the noise only to be cut down by bandits 'oh no' Hibiki thought as she turned and ran.

General Zargon: yay done!

Ryuuketsu: yeah just don't start dancing

General Zargon:-pouts-fine well R&R!

Ryuuketsu: R&R


	3. bandits

General Zargon: chapter 3 here!

Ryuuketsu: the author does not own inuyasha

General Zargon:-pouts- enjoy the chapter

Hibiki ran as shouts rose from the burning wreckage that once was her home 'daddy' Hibiki thought as tears streamed down her face and then she heard someone shout right behind her "one's escaping! Get her!" the bandit shouted as they gave chase 'ryu please help' Hibiki thought desperately as she ran towards the valley.

Hibiki was panting from exhaustion as she reached the peak of the valley and was about to descend when an arrow came flying out of nowhere and struck her on the shoulder which caused her to scream in pain and tumble down the rest of the way into the valley to land with a loud thud.

Ryukotsusei looked up in surprise when he heard a loud thud echo off the valley walls 'what the?' he thought and then he saw Hibiki lying there with an arrow protruding from her shoulder which caused him to growl as he saw the bandits climb down into the valley 'how dare they!' he thought with pure hatred as Hibiki struggled up to his body and collapsed.

The bandits laughed when they saw her "you foolish girl! Did you think a corpse could save you!" one of them sneered at her as they advanced on her as ryukotsusei could only watch, then the strangest thing happened, ryukotsusei's soul was dragged back into his body and his eyes snapped open.

The bandits froze when ryukotsusei lifted his head to look at them and bare his teeth "foolish humans! How dare you trespass here!" ryukotsusei shouted as his dragon mouth gathered energy "now you shall die!" he finished as he released the energy ball which easily disintegrated the bandits.

Ryukotsusei snorted and then looked down at Hibiki in concern though he didn't know why 'is she okay' he thought as he gently removed the arrow and winced as Hibiki cried out in pain 'it must really hurt' ryukotsusei thought in sympathy as he nuzzled Hibiki gently with the tip of his nose.

A few hours later Hibiki slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see the top of a cave that she couldn't remember going into "are you alright?" a deep voice questioned her as a dragon head with a mask on it's forehead appeared in her line of vision, Hibiki smiled and said quietly "I'm alright" with that she went back to sleep.

Ryukotsusei blinked and nodded to himself, having made a quick decision and then with a determined look in his eyes he curled around Hibiki and promptly went to sleep.

General Zargon: sorry this chapter is so short!

Ryuuketsu: whatever

General Zargon: well anyway R&R!

Ryuuketsu: R&R


End file.
